


Demonstration

by AlexanderPeterson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Brief mention of Past Abuse, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, First time in rope, M/M, Mentions of Camboy Michael, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, a few feelings thrown in just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: “I’ve never been in any sort of elaborate set up and I just… I’m a little self conscious.”“Oh darling. Whatever for?”Michael tries something new with a new friend
Relationships: Michael Jones/Geoff Ramsey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: The One Where Gav Convinces Michael to Let Geoff Tie Him Up.  
> *There is mention of safewords being ignored in the past, but it’s not talked about in depth. It comes up in the context of Michael being blindfolded and some psychological trauma that occurred at that time (his unnamed dom leaving him alone in a room without warning and ignoring his safeword when he came back). Also a little bit of self-depreciating talk that’s shut down immediately.  
> Enjoy- and kink responsibly everyone!

“Why the fuck did you drag me here again?” Michael mutters in Gavin’s ear while he leans in to examine the labels of some specialty lotions.

“Well I didn’t want to come alone this time.” Gavin huffs back. “Last time I came in here there was that old guy that kept hitting on me remember?”

“Yeah but I thought the owner handled it for you.” Michael just rolls his eyes and leans against a display table, trying to look at anything other than the foot-long dildo on the opposite wall.

“He did.”

“Then  _ why _ did you need  _ me _ ?” He asks again, looking around with a frown. He doesn’t particularly like coming into stores like this- preferring to do his toy shopping online where he doesn’t have to interact with other people. The selection’s better anyway.

“Just wanted to have some company is all. Come off it love. C’mere and tell me which one you think smells better.” Gavin brushes him off and he sighs as he pushes off the table and takes a few steps closer- until movement on the other side of the store takes his attention. Gavin keeps talking but Michael barely registers his words as he watches intricately tattooed hands tying even more intricate knots into a harness around a mannequin.

“Gav-” He whispers, catching Gavin by the wrist and pulling him back. “Who is  _ that _ ?” Gavin makes a little noise before his eyes settle on the tattooed man, holding one end of his length of rope in his teeth with his brows knit together as he ties another knot.

“The owner.” Gavin grins, nudging him in the ribs. “Why don’t you go say hello?”

“Is that why you brought me here?”

“Might be.” Gavin doesn’t give him even a moment to protest before he shoves him forward a little. “Go on.” Michael starts to argue but an amused chuckle makes him snap his mouth shut and turn slowly.

“I give demonstrations, if you’re interested.” He smirks, gesturing at his rope work. “Hey Gav. Didn’t think I’d see you around so soon after last time.” He teases.

“Oh hush Geoff. Had to bring my boy here at least once, didn’t I?”

“This is the boyfriend you told me about? I was picturing someone taller.” Geoff raises an eyebrow and Michael stands a little straighter- opening his mouth to say something, but Gavin beats him to it.

“ _ Ryan _ is my boyfriend. Michael’s my boy.” Geoff just rakes his eyes over Michael again, slower this time, making him shiver.

“He’d look pretty in red.” He hums thoughtfully, glancing at his wall of rope.

“You think so?” Gavin gives him the same kind of appraising once over as Geoff and Michael sputters. He’s not shy about sex- he makes his living off of it, as a matter of fact- but he’s never been  _ tied up _ . Not in a pretty setup like Geoff’s got on display. Not that people haven’t offered. It’s just the one thing he’s always been nervous about. He doesn’t mind the softness of his thighs or belly- even the little bit of softness that still lingers around his chest. He’s had enough people tell him it’s hot. But the thought of ropes digging in and  _ accentuating _ that softness has always put him off the idea.

“I- um-”

“C’mon Michael!” Gavin insists. “It’ll be fun.”

“I dunno.” He mutters, eyeing the rope harness again and feeling his cheeks going red.

“Doesn’t have to be that complicated.” Geoff assures him, following his gaze.

“‘Cuse us for a second.” Gavin smiles, taking Michael by the elbow and tugging him a few feet away. “Michael, you should do it.” He whispers, his excitement clear.

“I don’t know Gav. I mean- I’m not really…  _ rope _ material.” He flushes darker and Gavin makes a little noise somewhere between frustration and sympathy.

“Yes you  _ are _ . I’ve been saying so for ages, love. You know that. I wasn’t entirely truthful with you- I’ve known Geoffrey for a little while now, just from coming in here, but we’ve talked a few times, and I’ve spoken to a few people who  _ know _ him. If you catch my drift. He’s been vetted. And he’s clearly interested.”

“You vetted him for me?”

“‘Course. What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t?” Gavin smiles and Michael hugs him tight.

“I’m gonna kick your ass later.” He mutters fondly.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Gavin laughs and kisses his cheek. “Have him take some pictures for me, yeah?” Michael gives him a little shove but grins.

“Perv.” He teases before heading back over to Geoff, who’s already started on another display. “So.” He starts before he can lose his nerve. “My place or yours?”

“Wherever you’d like.” Geoff smiles. “I’ve got a nice setup at my place, but if you’d be more comfortable in your own home, I can bring it to you.” Michael thinks for a moment about his tiny apartment and how much cleaning he would have to do before having company like Geoff.

“Your place works for me.” He decides.

“Great.” Geoff digs a business card out of his pocket and hands it over. “Give me a call whenever you wanna-”

“Tonight.” Michael almost trips over the single word. “If I give myself more time to think about it I might back out.” He explains, his cheeks going red when Geoff raises an eyebrow.

“If you don’t want to-”

“I do but… I’ve never been in any sort of elaborate set up and I just…” He sighs and looks down. “I’m a little self conscious.”

“Oh darling.” Geoff coos, reaching out to tuck a finger under his chin and tip his face back up, frowning a little. “Whatever for?” Michael stammers a little and gestures at himself.

“I mean. I’m just a little- I haven’t really kept up on my workouts- I’m a little…  _ soft _ these days.”

“Sweetheart that makes you  _ perfect _ for what I want to do to you.” Geoff’s voice drops low in his ear and he shivers. “You’ll see. But I won’t make it too tight if it makes you uncomfortable.” He turns and grabs a pen and scrap of paper from the counter and scribbles down his address. “Five sound good?”

“I- Yeah. Yeah that’s perfect.” Michael checks the time on his phone and his heart beats double time when he sees it’s already two-thirty. “I’ll see you then.”

Michael’s never been so glad that Gavin and Ryan live in the same apartment complex, kicking his friend out of his car with a laugh and heading up to his own unit with his knees shaking and his heart caught in his throat. He double checks the route to Geoff’s house in the suburbs on his phone before he gets in the shower. He doesn’t want to be late- but doesn’t want to be  _ too _ early.

He sits at the end of Geoff’s street at four forty five and chews a hangnail nervously. He still feels too early. But if he sticks around here too much longer, he’s bound to draw attention. He knows he stands out with his hoodie and beat up car and he’s not keen on some skittish housewife calling the cops on him for sitting in front of her house- so he pulls down the street slowly until he sees the right number and pulls into the driveway with a deep breath. He grabs his backpack off of the passenger seat and fiddles with his keys as he makes his way up to the door and knocks.

“Hey.” Geoff smiles when he opens the door, wearing the same dark jeans and dark red button-down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows that he’d been wearing at his shop. “What have you got there?” He asks, glancing at the bag. Michael’s heart sinks into his stomach, realizing how he must look- bringing an overnight bag to a hookup.

“Just a change of clothes.” He explains as Geoff leads him inside. “Something more comfortable than jeans to drive home in.”

“I’ve got a spare room, if this runs late.” Geoff shrugs casually. “Got dinner in the slow cooker too if you’re hungry.”

“Maybe after. I don’t usually like to eat before a scene.”

“How deep do you want to go?” Geoff tosses him a bottle of water from the kitchen, grabbing one for himself as well and motioning for him to follow when he heads down the hall.

“I don’t plan on going too deep. But if it happens, it happens. Doubt it will though. I usually don’t get too caught up the first time with someone new.”

“Fair enough. Limits?”

“Warn me if you’re going to hit me or choke me. Prep, obviously, if you decide to fuck me. I uh-” Michael clears his throat. “I fucked myself earlier so it won’t take much.”

“Good to know.” Geoff chuckles. “Safeword?”

“Color system. If I can’t talk, three snaps means stop, two is wait, one is good.”

“Very good.” Michael sees the moment that Geoff sinks into his role, crowding him up against the wall, one hand coming up to cup his cheek.

“O-One more thing.” He stammers, looking down nervously. “Don’t say anything too… degrading. If that’s okay.”

“Of course darling.” Geoff’s fingers run through hair and he kisses his cheek gently. “Are you still nervous?” He just nods and bites his lip. “Nothing to be nervous about. Daddy’s gonna take good care of you.” Michael’s breath hitches and he looks up sharply. “Is that okay?”

“ _ God _ yes. I was gonna ask.”

“You’re gonna spoil me baby.” Geoff groans against his throat, wedging a knee between his thighs.

“Just wait til you see what I’m wearing under this.” Michael teases back, running his fingers down the zipper of his hoodie with a little smile.

“Show me.” Geoff orders, his voice low and sweet enough to make Michael shiver as he does as he’s told. The top he’s wearing isn’t much on it’s own- simple black silk with some lace trim, obviously made for someone with an actual chest, but he’s been told enough times that it looks cute that he’s come to love the way it looks. Geoff’s hands skate up his sides and over his chest to push his hoodie off of his shoulders. “Look at you.”

“Not done.” Michael murmurs, his hands falling to his belt. Geoff’s eyes follow his movements with clear interest and the moan that slips out of him when Michael slides his jeans down just a touch to give him a peek at his cock trapped behind black lace panties is enough to make his knees weak. “Like what you see Daddy?” He whispers.

“Goddamn baby.” Geoff’s hands slide down the back of his jeans, pushing them down a little further as he squeezes his ass. “Why don’t you go ahead and get these off then take a seat for me.” He gestures at a bed that Michael didn’t even notice when they came into the room. As he follows his orders he takes a moment to actually take in his surroundings.

A dresser sits against the wall opposite the four-post bed, and- much like his shop- at least a dozen lengths of rope are carefully coiled and hung on another. He spots a few other pieces of furniture that make him shiver with anticipation and he realizes he’s already planning a second visit- and maybe many more. A pommel tucked in neatly next to the dresser, a plush looking armchair next to the bed- the sharp crack of a crop against Geoff’s palm makes Michael jump and he blushes when Geoff raises an eyebrow at him.

“Distracted?” He smirks.

“Just admiring your set up.” Michael hums. “I’d love to have a room like this.” He sighs wistfully. “Might help with views.”

“I  _ knew _ you looked familiar.” Geoff laughs, breaking his own facade for a moment. “If you ever want a hand just let me know. You’re welcome to use the space any time you’d like.”

“Really?” Michael doesn’t even bother to hide how eager he is, smiling brightly.

“Mmhmm. I don’t have anyone coming around right now-” Geoff gives him a meaningful little look, “-so I’d be more than happy to let you film here.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” Michael leans up to kiss his cheek with a little smile, his heart caught up in his throat. “Maybe you could make an appearance some time?”

“If that’s something you want.” Geoff chuckles, and Michael holds his breath when he bumps their noses together gently. “Would you like a kiss, sweetheart?”

“Yes please, Daddy.” He whispers.

“Such good manners.” Geoff coos, giving him a slow kiss that he melts into. “So polite. Such a good boy.” Michael shivers at the praise and lets Geoff push him down until he’s sitting on the edge of the bed. “Alright darling. Now I’m going to talk you through everything I’m doing, okay?”

“Alright.” He nods, trying to calm his racing heart.

“Now. Did you want something like what you saw at the shop today?”

“I- I don’t know.” He feels his cheeks going red under Geoff’s sharp blue gaze. “Like I said. I’ve never  _ really _ been tied up, so…” He takes a deep, shaky breath. “I’ll let you decide.”

“Are you sure baby?” Geoff sighs, pressing another kiss to his cheek, rubbing his arms gently.

“Yes.” He nods. “I trust your judgement.” Geoff’s breath hitches a little and Michael feels a little tingle up his spine. 

“Sweet boy.” Geoff kisses him again, slow and sweet, before helping him stand. “I’m going to have you put your hands on the post for me, okay?” Michael lets himself be maneuvered so that he’s standing with his back straight as a board and his hands resting at shoulder height on one of the bedposts. Geoff pauses for a moment then slips his hands under the silky tank top. “Do you mind if we take this off?”

“Go ahead.” Michael does his best to keep his voice steady and swallows down his nerves.

“We don’t have to. I can work around it.”

“It- It’s okay.”

“Want me to do it for you baby boy?”

“Please Daddy?” Geoff turns him around and eases his arms up over his head before pulling the top up slowly, letting his fingertips drag gently over his skin- making him laugh a little.

“There we go. There’s that smile.” Geoff chuckles, wrapping his arms around his middle and kissing his shoulders.

“G-Geoff!” He gasps through his laughter, squirming in mock protest. “I’m ticklish!”

“Sorry baby.  _ God- _ look at you.” Geoff’s voice takes a tone of reverence that Michael’s never quite heard before and he blushes all the way down to his collarbones as Geoff sinks to his knees in front of him- kissing his way down his chest and stomach slowly. “So fuckin’ perfect.” He murmurs against his hip before kissing his way over to his cock- twitching behind the lace.

“I-”

“Shh.” Geoff shushes him and squeezes his hips gently. He barely spends any time on his cock, just brushing his lips over the lace and breathing against him as he runs his hands down his thighs- making him groan in frustration.

“Daddy-” He whines, squirming.

“What is it baby?”

“I- I can’t-” When his voice catches a little, Geoff looks up at him, his worry clear.

“Color?”

“Yellow.” The second the word leaves him Geoff pulls back- stops touching him entirely. “Sorry- j-just… Not used to…  _ This _ .”

“Not used to what?” Geoff frowns a little, and Michael just gestures at him with a frustrated little huff.

“Used to people being a little rougher.”

“Want me to change it up? It’s no trouble. Just thought I’d start nice and gentle with you since you’ve never been tied up properly. Want you to be nice and relaxed for me.” Geoff stands slowly, and reaches out to touch his cheek- a touch that Michael leans into with a little sigh.

“It’s okay. Sorry I-”

“You don’t need to apologize to me sweetheart.” Geoff smiles. “Just tell me what you need.”

“I need to let go.” Michael mutters, more to himself than anything. “I’ve got my own hang ups that I just need to let go of.”

“You want to talk about it before we keep going?”

“Can we talk while you work? I think that might help.”

“Of course. Wanna pick your rope?” Geoff turns him to face the wall slowly, resting his hands on his waist and his chin on his shoulder. “They’re all pretty much the same, other than color and thickness.” Michael lets himself relax into Geoff’s hands and scans his options carefully, letting himself slip back into the soft space that Geoff had started easing him into.

“What do you think, Daddy?” He asks, leaning against Geoff’s chest.

“I stand by what I said back at the store.” Geoff hums. “I think you’d look real pretty in red.”

“How about that second one from the left?” Michael looks up at him over his shoulder and smiles.

“Perfect.” Geoff kisses his cheek and steps away with a sort of ease that Michael envies, grabbing the rope and working open the knot that holds it together on his way back. “Hands up on the post if you would.” Michael does as he’s told, straightening his back with a deep breath in, then back out. “Relax your shoulders.” When Geoff’s hands rest on his ribs Michael shivers and lets his shoulders fall back, but keeps his back as straight as he can. “Good boy. Just breathe for me, alright?”

“Yes Daddy.” He sighs, his hands shaking against the post as Geoff starts working, winding the rope around his ribs slowly.

“So. Why haven’t you done this before? Never had the opportunity?”

“No, not that. I’ve had a few people offer. Didn’t trust any of them.”

“Why’s that?”

“Just got bad vibes.” He sighs. “One guy slipped up and said he’d never done it on a  _ person _ before. No way in hell I’d let someone tie me up if they’d only worked on a mannequin.”

“Smart. So why trust me then?” Geoff asks, making another loop around his chest then putting a hand in the center of his back. “Arms down for me.” Michael exhales slowly as he lowers his arms to his sides and Geoff loops the rope around his shoulders gently.

“Gav vetted you.”

“Did he really?” Geoff chuckles and makes another loop around his shoulders before guiding his arms up again.

“Mmhmm. Said he talked to a few people who knew you. And I trust his judgement.”

“That’s sweet of him. Gonna tug a little bit, alright?” Michael nods and braces himself on the post before Geoff tugs the ropes tighter around his chest, drawing a sharp gasp. “You alright?”

“Yeah.” He breathes.

“Good.” Geoff kisses his shoulder and wiggles his fingers between the rope and his skin carefully. “Not too tight?” He shakes his head and he’s rewarded with another soft kiss to his cheek. “You’re doing so good baby.” He praises softly.

“Thank you Daddy.”

“See? No need to be nervous.”

“Wasn’t just about trusting you…” Michael mumbles, looking down at the floor- trying not to look at himself- especially when he catches a glimpse of how the ropes dig into him.

“You mentioned. Talk to me.” Geoff’s hands move against him warm and gentle.

“I know I’m in decent shape but… I’ve had a few bad months. Got kicked out of my last apartment, car broke down, lost-” his words catch in his throat and he feels Geoff’s hands go still, “-lost someone who I thought I could trust…” He whispers, fighting back the angry tears that spring to his eyes. “Between all that, I started stress eating again and fell out of my workout routine, so I’m a little softer than I’d like to be.”

“You look wonderful sweetheart.” Geoff assures him gently. “Healthy.” His hands trail down his sides, and he snaps the elastic of his panties with a little chuckle, making him squeak. “And I’m not exactly the pinnacle of health myself, you know.”

“You look good though.” Michael looks at him over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

“You’ve only seen me dressed.” Geoff laughs a little and kisses him soundly. “Turn around.” He does as he’s told and looks straight ahead while Geoff ties a few careful knots down the center of his chest, down to his stomach.

“You’re more solid than I am…”

“Hey.” Geoff’s voice takes a bit of a harder edge and he grabs Michael by the chin- not too harshly, but it snaps him out of the bitterness that’s started to settle in his belly and he sucks in a breath. “I’m not going to let you talk down to yourself here, understand?” Michael starts to nod, but Geoff stops him. “Use your words.”

“Yes Daddy.” He whispers, turning his eyes down. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s alright baby.” Geoff strokes his cheek gently, frowning a little. “Color.”

“Green.” He answers without pause.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Michael nods and takes another deep breath. “I’m sorry…”

“You’re okay.” Gentle fingers run through his hair and he relaxes a little more. “I just don’t like my partners putting themselves down like that. Not even if that’s what they want the scene to be. I’ll degrade someone if they want me to. I’ll make you  _ cry _ if that’s what you want.” Seeing the little flash in Geoff’s eyes, the way his shoulders go a little straighter, feeling his fingers tighten in his hair, hearing the way his voice goes hard- Michael believes him. “But degradation when it comes to someone’s body is where I draw the line. I can’t stand that shit. I’ve seen too many beautiful people fall into that trap.”

“I’m sorry-” Michael’s voice cracks and he hangs his head, shame making his ears burn. “You asked for my limits, I should have-”

“Shh…” Geoff tips his head up again, by way of tugging his hair a little, and kisses him. “It’s alright.” He sighs against his lips. “My fault. You asked me not to degrade you, I shouldn’t have assumed you wouldn’t degrade yourself.”

“Geoff-” Michael hesitates and chews his lip. “Color?”

“Green.” Geoff smiles, giving him another little kiss. “Don’t worry. I’ll tell you if I need to stop sweetheart.”

“Thanks.” Michael smiles back, the weight of uncertainty and guilt lifting off his chest.

“You alright to keep going?”

“Yeah.” When Geoff raises an eyebrow at him and tugs his hair a little, Michael sputters and blushes. “Yes Daddy.” He corrects himself.

“Good boy. Alright. Almost done with this part. Do you mind if I tie up your hands?”

“Not at all.  _ That _ I’m used to.”

“Is behind your back okay?”

“Yes sir.” Michael nods. Geoff tugs on the ropes around him and smirks as he makes another careful loop around his chest, letting his knuckles brush over his nipples- drawing out a little moan.

“Sensitive?” Geoff teases, and Michael bites his lip around another moan when he catches one between two fingers and pulls gently. “Speak up baby.”

“Y-Yes Daddy-” He gasps when Geoff pulls a little harder.

“Oh darlin’-” Geoff sighs, leaning in to kiss along his collarbones, then a little lower- as much as he can while staying standing. “I’m going to  _ spoil _ you.” Michael’s cock twitches at that and he tips his head back with a moan. “Stand nice and still for me, alright?”

“O-Okay.” He breathes, forcing himself to relax when Geoff sinks down to one knee and starts wrapping another length of rope around his thigh- his hands brushing over his cock every so often. He forces himself to stay as still as possible through it.

“Almost done.” Geoff assures him with a chuckle, moving on to his other leg. “You’re being  _ so good, _ baby. I’m so proud of you.” Geoff kisses his thighs gently as he tugs the rope a little tighter. “I’m going to tie everything together, okay? You won’t be able to move much.” He warns.

“That’s alright Daddy.” Michael nods, breathless and tingling all over.

“Turn around again for me.” Michael lets Geoff guide him into the position he wants and jumps when warm hands cup his ass. “That’s perfect. Gonna be tricky to get these off of you though.” He chuckles, snapping the elastic of his panties again.

“You can rip them if you need to.” He teases and Geoff groans, resting his forehead against the small of his back with a breathy ‘ _ fuck _ ’ before he gets back to work, tugging ropes and retying them carefully. Geoff turns him around again and Michael watches this time as he ties connections between the rope around his waist and the ropes around his thighs- making pretty garters for him.

“Are you ready for me to tie your arms up?” Geoff asks softly, kissing between a couple of the loops of the harness. Michael just nods, his head too fuzzy to form words. “You still with me?” He nods again, smiling a little, when Geoff stands and cups his cheek gently. “Good.” Geoff kisses him, slow and sweet and he moans into it. “On your knees for me.” Michael looks up at him and blinks slowly. “Michael?”

“Sorry-” He shakes his head to clear the fog. “Where do you need me?”

“Just here is fine sweetheart.” Geoff chuckles, giving him another kiss. “Or do you want to be on the bed?”

“Bed.” He decides after a moment. His knees still hurt from going to the gym the day before. “Please.” He adds as an afterthought.

“Alright. C’mere.” Geoff takes him gently by the elbow and helps him up onto the bed giving him a moment to get his balance and get comfortable. “How are you feeling?”

“Real good Daddy.” Michael hums, leaning against Geoff’s shoulder when he kneels next to him.

“Yeah? You look good.” Geoff kisses the top of his head and runs his fingers through his hair. “Nice and relaxed. I wanna try something, if it’s alright with you.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Can I blindfold you?” A little bolt of panic shoots up through Michael’s stomach and Geoff must notice the way his shoulders stiffen. “Shh, you’re alright. You don’t have to. Talk to me sweetheart. What’s the matter?”

“S-Sorry. One of the last times- I was left alone handcuffed to the bed. He just  _ left _ .” Michael’s breath hitches and the memory sets off new panic, even with Geoff’s arm going tight around his shoulders to ground him. “He ignored me when he came back- ignored my safeword.”

“Shh shh shh… It’s alright. You’re okay. I’m here.” Geoff hugs him close to his chest. “You don’t have to. It was just a suggestion. But I want you to know I would  _ never _ leave someone alone. Not unless we discussed it first. Especially tied up like you are now. It’s not safe.” Michael takes a few deep breaths, squeezing his eyes closed and trying to just focus on the weight of Geoff’s arms around him. “Color?”

“Yellow.” When Geoff starts to back away, Michael holds tight to his arm to keep him in place. “Just need to sit like this for a little while.” He whispers.

“Alright.” Geoff kisses the top of his head again and rubs a hand up and down his arm slowly.

“Would you talk to me the whole time?” He asks softly after a few minutes- after his heart stops racing and he can think a little more clearly.

“Of course. And if you want I’ll try to keep a hand on you at all times. I’ll tell you if I have to walk away from you, but I won’t leave the room.”

“Okay. I think… I think I can do it. Maybe not for long, but I’ll do my best. As long as you’ll take care of me Daddy.”

“Oh baby boy… Being so brave for me.” Geoff coos, leaning down to kiss him. “I’ll keep it loose enough that you’ll be able to shake it off if you need to, alright?”

“Okay.” Michael sits up again when Geoff guides him to, and rolls his shoulders back, putting his arms behind his back and staring at the wall ahead- scolding himself for his own behavior. He knows it’s not healthy to beat himself up for needing to take a break, especially during a new experience with a new dom, but he can’t help it. For as much as he likes the vulnerability of a scene he hates being  _ seen _ as vulnerable. He wants to be as good as he can for Geoff- and he’s not sure  _ why _ . Of course he  _ usually _ wants to be good, and wants to be praised, but something about this man that he just met a few hours ago sinks deep into his bones and makes him weak.

“I just need to grab another rope and the blindfold.” Geoff kisses his temple and climbs off the bed carefully. Michael just nods and waits- doing his best to stay still, listening to Geoff move around the room and keeping his eyes set on the wall. “Alright. Here we go.” One of Geoff’s hands settles on his back, and he uses the other to tip his face towards him. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure Daddy.” Michael smiles, leaning in to take a kiss. “Anything for you.”

“Careful with that word baby.” Geoff chuckles, kneeling on the bed behind him and winding a long piece of cloth around his eyes carefully- Michael can feel him tying a loose knot. “Shake your head for me.” Michael does as he’s told and breathes a sigh of relief when the loose blindfold falls. “Perfect.” Geoff kisses his nose, making him laugh before he puts the blindfold back in place.

With his sight cut off, Michael sighs- exhaling a deep breath as Geoff tucks his arms up behind his back and starting to loop the rope around his wrists and forearms. Each twist of the nylon against his skin- each scratch chased away by Geoff’s warm hands- makes him shiver, and true to his word, Geoff talks him through it the whole way. Praises him for being so still, tells him if he needs to move his arms.

“Still feeling okay?” He asks softly as he pulls his hands away- still close enough though that Michael can feel his warmth.

“I feel…  _ Amazing _ .” Michael breathes.

“You look stunning baby.” Geoff runs a gentle hand down his back. “I could get used to seeing you tied up all pretty for me.” He chuckles.

“Oh- that reminds me. My phone’s in the front pocket of my jeans. I promised Gavvy I’d get you to take some pictures.”

“ _ Gavvy _ .” Geoff echoes with a laugh. “Cute. Alright. I’m gonna get up, okay?”

“That’s fine. I know you’re still here.” He listens to Geoff shuffle around in his pockets. “It should be unlocked.”

“You planned ahead. Smart boy.” He hears the little chime of his phone unlocking, and jumps despite himself when Geoff touches his back. “Sit up nice and straight.” He orders gently, pushing his back until he’s in the right position, then puts his hands on his shoulders and pulls them back. Not that he’d been able to slump very much. Geoff’s knots are far too sturdy for that. Each little click he hears from his phone camera sends a little shiver up Michael’s spine, and he sighs, completely content when Geoff cups his cheek gently.

“Open up your mouth for me pretty.” Michael does as he’s told and moans when Geoff’s thumb rests over his tongue. “ _ Fuck _ -” He groans, pushing down a little harder to make him moan again. “That’s it. Gonna move you again, okay?” Michael nods, Geoff’s thumb still pressed against his tongue, making him drool a little. When he starts to pull his hand away Michael closes his lips around the digit on a whim and feels his cheeks go red when Geoff  _ moans _ \- low and strained. “Goddamn-”

“Daddy-” He whines when he takes his hand away.

“What is it baby?”

“Want it back.” He pouts.

“Oh you’ll get somethin’ better soon darlin’ don’t you worry.” Geoff’s voice takes a sweet little southern lilt before one hand closes around the back of his neck and the other rests against the center of his chest. “I’m going to lay you down alright? Nice and slow baby, that’s it.” He encourages as he maneuvers him gently.

“Don’t have to be so gentle with me.” Michael huffs indignantly.

“I’ll rough you up a little more next time.” Geoff chuckles and Michael’s breath hitches. “If that’s something you want, of course. I shouldn’t assume-”

“I’d love that.” Michael cuts him off, blushing a deeper red. “I really would.”

“Glad to hear it.” Geoff presses a kiss to his cheek and gives his ass a quick, sharp slap after he pulls away.

“Daddy!” He gasps, squirming. “Don’t tease!”

“Don’t get greedy.” Geoff warns, giving him another smack that makes him moan. “Next time. Promise.” Geoff moves him a little more, turning his head gently and easing his back into an arch that makes his muscles strain in the most  _ perfect _ way. “There we go. Perfect.” He hears a few more clicks before the distinct sound of the phone being set down on the side table makes him shiver.

“What next?” He asks quietly.

“Up to you.” Geoff answers as he sits on the edge of the bed and runs his fingers through his hair. “We can just sit like this for a while, I can let you out of it now, or…” He trails off and runs his hand down Michael’s back slowly. “Do you want to stop here, or do you want to get off?”

“ _ Fuck _ .” Michael gasps. “Please- I want to get off Daddy. Can I?”

“Of course you can sweetheart. How do you want it?”

“Wanna get you off too.” He whines. “Take what you need Daddy- I can take it.”

“Oh sweet thing. You really are gonna spoil me, you know that? Is it okay if I move you again?”

“Where do you want me?”

“Gonna sit you up on the edge of the bed and get this blindfold off of you. I want to see those pretty eyes.” Michael grunts with the effort of sitting back up, even with Geoff’s gentle help. Once he’s seated on the edge of the bed, he wiggles a little to get himself comfortable again and sighs when Geoff trails his knuckles down his cheek. “Ready?”

“Yes Daddy.” He nods slowly. Geoff kisses his forehead gently as he loosens the knot behind his head and pulls the blindfold away from his eyes.

“There we go.” Michael blinks a little, getting used to the light in the room again before looking up into Geoff’s eyes. “Oh baby. You’re in deep aren’t ya?” He chuckles with a little smile, brushing his thumb along his lower lip. He just nods. “Can you use your words for me sweetheart?”

“Daddy I-” He breathes, wracking his brain to find the right words while Geoff waits patiently. “Don’t wanna talk Daddy.” He whines. “Can’t…”

“That’s alright.” Geoff leans down to kiss him. “Tell me your safeword.”

“Y-Yellow.” He gasps against Geoff’s lips when he tugs his hair gently. “O-Or red.”

“Perfect baby. Just perfect. Now snap for me. I just wanna make sure.” Michael does as he’s told and he’s rewarded with another kiss. “Good boy. One more thing then I’ll let you stop talking okay?” He nods again.

“Give me your color.”

“Green.” He pants as Geoff’s hand moves a little lower toward his throat. “So fuckin’ green Daddy.” Geoff gives him a gentle pat on the cheek- not quite a slap, more a tease than anything.

“Watch your language baby.” He chuckles. Michael watches with his breath caught in his throat while Geoff undoes his belt. He’s down too deep to make a fuss, but somewhere in the back of his mind he hears the crack of leather and almost flinches. It’s not a hard limit- but he’d want to talk about it first. Luckily Geoff doesn’t take the belt off, just pushes the buckle to the side as he unbuttons and unzips his jeans. “You want to suck my cock?” He teases, giving himself a squeeze through his boxers- just the sight of the bulge behind the thin fabric making Michael’s mouth water.

“Please fuck my throat Daddy.” He moans when Geoff’s grip on his hair goes a little tighter. “I wanna fuckin’  _ choke _ on it.”

“Once you get used to it.” Geoff reassures him.

“What do you-” Michael breaks off with a desperate little moan, his cock twitching in his panties when Geoff pulls his cock out slowly and he sees the row of piercings up the length. “Oh  _ fuck _ -” He whines.

“You want it?”

“ _ Please _ .” He begs, trying to lean forward- but Geoff stops him with a tug to his hair. “ _ Daddy- _ ”

“Shh. Nice and slow darlin’. Can you stick your tongue out for me?” Michael swallows thickly before opening his mouth eagerly. “There we go. So pretty baby.” Geoff groans, resting the head of his cock against his tongue. “Is it okay if I take more pictures? I need you to answer out loud, okay?”

“That’s fine Daddy.” Michael nods, following Geoff’s movements as he picks up his phone from the bedside table again.

“Look up.” He looks straight into the camera, keeping his mouth open for Geoff’s cock.

“You can take a video too if you want.” He smirks, giving the tip a little kiss that makes Geoff moan. “I’ll only send it to you.”

“You can post it if you want.” Geoff chuckles. “I won’t complain.”

“Say when.” Once Geoff nods, Michael moans- sugar sweet and  _ almost _ fake. He doesn’t like the fake shit but it pulls in views so he plays it up a little with a camera on him. The change in his tone doesn’t seem to bother Geoff- he did hint that he’d seen his work before- so he keeps going. “I’ve been good- haven’t I Daddy? Please-”

“So greedy.” Geoff chuckles. “You sure you can take it pretty boy?”

“I can- I can-!” He insists. “Please Daddy! I wanna choke on your-  _ mmn! _ ” The first thrust of his cock into his mouth takes him by surprise and he almost  _ does _ choke, but he manages to control himself and moans at the barely there taste of metal on his tongue.

“ _ Fuck- _ That’s it-” Geoff groans. He starts with slow deep thrusts that make Michael whine for more, looking up at him and hoping that his desperation shows in his eyes. Until he hits that sweet spot just at the back of his throat that makes him gag and tears spring to his eyes when Geoff chuckles. “Is that what you wanted?” He nods as best he can and Geoff lets out a slow breath through his nose before gripping his hair tighter and tapping once on the back of his head where the camera can’t see, looking him straight in the eye. Michael snaps his fingers and blinks once, and Geoff taps again, giving him a little smile before starting up again.

This time Michael can tell Geoff isn’t holding back- each thrust hitting the back of his throat and choking him. It’s messy- messier than he’d usually like, saliva and precum dripping steadily down his chin before long- but he can’t bring himself to care when it feels so fucking  _ good _ . 

“Should have put a bell on you-” Geoff chuckles through a moan on a particularly rough thrust that makes Michael gag and squeeze his eyes shut. “Open your eyes baby. Wanna see you cry for me.” He breathes. Michael’s eyes snap open and he gasps around Geoff’s cock when it twitches and throbs in his mouth. “Fuck-” Geoff pulls out just a little- just enough to wrap his hand around the base of his cock and give it a few short strokes, his hand bumping against Michael’s lips. “Gonna come-” Michael pulls back and gulps in a few gasping breaths, coughing and sniffling a little, wishing his hands were free so he could wipe his eyes, his vision blurry with tears.

“Come for me Daddy-” He pants against the head of Geoff’s cock as he jacks himself off against his tongue. “Please?”

“ _ Shit- _ open-” Geoff orders through his teeth, and Michael does as he’s told easily, moaning when the first spurt of his cum lands on his tongue. He barely has time to grin up at Geoff before he’s pushing back into his mouth and he just does his best to swallow around him. “Good boy.”

“Thank you Daddy.” He laughs breathlessly when he gets the chance, smiling when Geoff chuckles and wipes tears away from his cheek with his knuckles. Geoff sets the phone down again and leans down to give him a kiss, properly wiping his face now.

“You alright sweetheart?” He asks, a little concern seeping into his voice.

“I’m perfect.” He sighs, happily leaning into his gentle touch.

“You sure are.” Geoff chuckles, kissing him slowly. “You still feel alright? Not sore?”

“I’m fine Daddy. I-” Michael blushes and smiles. “I really like this.”

“Oh I’m so glad. I really am. God baby you look beautiful like this.” He breathes, that little note of reverence back in his voice. “Will you be alright like this for a little while? I still want to fuck you.” Michael gasps softly and nods.

“I should be. Can I lay down?”

“Of course. Just not on your back. I don’t want to put too much strain on your arms okay?”

“That’s fine.” Michael can barely make himself move, mostly relying on Geoff’s guidance to lay down on his stomach, humming in content when Geoff leans against the headboard and pulls him to rest in his lap a little, running his fingers through his hair. “You’re warm.” He murmurs, closing his eyes and taking a slow deep breath. “And you smell good.”

“Yeah?” Geoff chuckles.

“Mmhmm.” He hums.

“You gonna fall asleep?”

“No. I don’t think so.” He sighs. “Just comfortable. Floaty.”

“You went a lot deeper than you expected to, didn’t you?” Geoff just keeps petting through his hair, slow and gentle.

“Yeah. But it’s okay.”

“The ropes do that. Makes you put all your trust in someone else. More so than just a pair of cuffs.”

“Have you ever been tied up like this?”

“Plenty of times. I prefer to be the one doing the tying, but sometimes it’s nice.” Geoff wiggles his fingers under a portion of the rope crossed over the back of Michael’s shoulders. “It isn’t too tight is it?”

“It’s perfect.” When Michael hums, Geoff tugs on the rope a little and it draws a gasp from him.

“Are you ready for more?”

“Are you?” Michael looks up at Geoff and raises an eyebrow at him.

“Got a bit of a brat in you, don’t you?” Geoff chuckles, getting up from under him and helping him move to lay on his stomach.

“Maybe a little.” He smirks back. “Gonna do somethin’ about it?”

“Not this time.” Geoff kisses the back of his shoulder gently. “Hips up sweetheart.” With Geoff’s help, Michael picks his hips up and smiles a little to himself when he puts a pillow under him, and shivers when Geoff’s fingertips brush along the edge of his panties.

“Daddy-”

“Yes baby?” Geoff kisses a slow line down his back, one hand planted on the bed next to him, the other resting warm and steady on his ass. Michael just whines. He’s slipping again- and he doesn’t want to ruin the sweet haze of subspace with words. “Alright.” Geoff laughs quietly behind him and he moans into the comforter when he pulls his panties to the side and spreads him gently with one hand. “Is this okay?” He murmurs, his breath warm on the small of Michael’s back.

“God- yes.  _ Please _ .” He barely manages to get the words out before Geoff’s licking into him. It’s been a while since he’s been eaten out- especially with such enthusiasm. Each push of his tongue draws a moan out of Geoff and all Michael can do is hide his face in the blankets to cover desperate, breathy moans. He barely hears the familiar little  _ pop _ of the cap of a bottle of lube and vaguely wonders when Geoff had grabbed it before two slick fingers press against him.

“Are you ready?”

“Y-Yes Daddy-” He whimpers.

“You’re so good baby.” Geoff groans as he pushes his fingers in slowly, his forehead pressed against the back of his shoulders. “So tight. Are you sure you can take my cock?” He teases.

“As long as you keep fucking me like that-” Michael gasps, digging his nails into his palms and  _ almost _ wishing his hands were free as he squirms.

“You want another?” He just nods, unable to catch his breath. “Use your words for me honey. It’s important.”

“Yes Daddy!” He almost sobs. “Please-  _ please- _ !”

“Shh shh.” Geoff chuckles. “Alright. Just relax, okay? I’m here. Nice and slow-” A third finger presses in slowly and Michael’s eyes roll back. “That’s it. You’re gonna look so pretty all stretched out by my cock.”

“I’m ready-”

“Be patient. I don’t want to hurt my little doll.”

“Not gonna hurt me-” Michael huffs, rocking his hips back the little bit that he can. “I can take it Daddy. Like-” He gasps when Geoff pushes his fingers in deeper. “Like it rough-” He finishes with a moan.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Geoff asks, giving him a little kiss on the side of his throat. “Need a color.”

“Green. I’m ready Daddy.” Geoff frowns and his free hand comes up to wipe at the tears that trail down his cheek. “I’m okay. I promise.” Michael smiles a little.

“Give me one second okay?”

“Where are you going?” Michael picks his head up when Geoff pulls his fingers out slowly and sits up on the edge of the bed, a little bolt of panic shooting through his chest. But Geoff just eases him back down and kisses his temple gently.

“See that door there?” Geoff turns his head carefully and he nods when he sees the door on the other side of the tall dresser. “Just the bathroom. Wanna wash out my mouth real quick. I’ll leave the door open so you can still see me, okay?” Michael takes a deep breath and nods.

“Okay.” He whispers.

“I promise I’ll be right back.” Another quick kiss on his temple and Geoff’s off the bed. Michael keeps his eyes on him the whole time, and tries to stay calm- just taking slow, deep breaths while he watches Geoff rinse off his hands and brush his teeth quickly. It barely takes a couple of minutes, and when he comes back Geoff leans in to kiss him sweetly. “See baby?” He smiles. “I’m right here.”

“Sorry I got so nervous…”

“Oh darling. Don’t you apologize for that, you hear? You told me what happened… You had every right to be nervous.” Geoff runs his fingers through his hair. “Still good to keep going?”

“Yes Daddy.” He sighs into another kiss.

“You want a condom?”

“I’m fine without one if you are.”

“Alright.” Geoff chuckles as he climbs back onto the bed behind him and pops the cap off the lube again. Michael can’t see him from this angle but he hides a little smirk when he hears him suck in a sharp breath- presumably from spreading the too cold lube over his cock. “Ready?”

“Been ready.” He whines. “Please Daddy- want-” He breaks off when Geoff starts to push into him slowly. “ _ Geoff- _ ” He gasps, feeling the first piercing pressing against his hole. Geoff stops and Michael strains against the ropes around his arms with a frustrated groan, wishing he could reach back to grab his hip to spur him on.

“What is it baby?” Geoff teases, his voice syrupy sweet as he rocks forward just a little.

“ _ Fuck- _ ” He pants through clenched teeth. “God-  _ please- _ j-just fuck me-!”

“Now, now. Don’t get greedy.” Another slow, shallow push- another piercing into him. “I want you to really  _ feel _ it. Wanna let you get used to it first. It’s a little different with the ladder, isn’t it honey?”

“Y-Yeah- ‘s good-” Michael slurs a little, keeping his face half buried in the blankets. “ _ Fuck _ it’s so good Daddy.” He moans when Geoff bottoms out- his hips flush against his ass.

“All that prep and you’re still so fucking tight.” Geoff moans into the crook of his neck, giving him a few soft kisses to quiet his desperate little whines.

“H-Harder- please Daddy- please-” He begs, looking over his shoulder. “I’m so close-”

“Already?”

“Almost-” Michael breaks off with a choked moan when Geoff starts a quicker pace. “Almost came w-when I was sucking you off-” Geoff moans behind him, gripping his hips tighter.

“ _ Fuck _ .” He groans, his thrusts stuttering for just a moment before he regains his composure and fucks him deeper. “Someday I’ll have to see how long I can keep you on edge-” He chuckles and Michael nearly sobs at just the thought of Geoff playing with him like a toy- not letting him come until he’s crying for it. Maybe even long after. The thought of not being able to come  _ at all _ pushes him straight to the edge and he squirms in his bonds.

“O-Oh my god-” He pants.

“Like the sound of that?”

“ _ Y-Yes! _ God yes!”

“Can you come untouched?” One of Geoff’s hands moves from his hip to press against his cock and he gasps, tightening around him.

“I-I can Daddy-” He whimpers.

“Oh  _ fuck _ baby-” Geoff takes his hand away to regain his bruising grip on his hip. “Come on- come for me Michael.”

“ _ F-Fuck- _ ! R-Right t-there-” He gasps into the blankets. “G-Gonna-”

“That’s it.” Geoff breathes against Michael’s throat before giving him a bite that borders on being too hard, but makes his cock throb nonetheless. “Come for Daddy, sweetheart. Wanna see you make a mess of these pretty little panties.” He chuckles, snapping the elastic. That sharp little snap of pain against his hip is what pushes him over the edge- biting down on the comforter to cover a near scream as he comes. He barely gets a chance to breathe before he’s fucked straight into a second orgasm that  _ does _ make him scream, despite Geoff shushing him gently.

“W-Wait-” He sobs, and- to his credit- Geoff slows a little, giving him a moment to suck in a full breath.

“Are you alright?” He doesn’t fully stop- but Michael doesn’t safeword.

“I-I’m f-fine-” He pants. “G-God-”

“Think you can give me one more?”

“Y-Yes Daddy-”

“Good-” Geoff practically growls in his ear. “I’m close baby. You want me to come inside you?”

“Oh fuck-” Michael chokes. “Oh god please- Please Daddy- fill me up-”

“That’s it baby-  _ fuck _ \- that’s it. Beg for me.” Michael can barely form the words he wants- just babbling into the pillow. Punched out moans and gasps that he’s not sure Geoff can even understand, but he keeps fucking him- rougher now than he’s been the whole time, and it barely takes any time at all before he’s coming again, going tighter around Geoff’s cock and moaning when he feels him go still- his cock throbbing inside him.

“Daddy-” He gasps. “ _ Fuck- _ ”

“Goddamn- Jesus, Michael.” Geoff chuckles breathlessly in his ear, laying over him gently and wrapping an arm around him to hold him impossibly closer. “You’re gonna be the death of me sweetheart.” Michael just laughs, squirming a little and drawing a strained moan from Geoff. “Alright- hold on.” He grunts, sitting up again and holding Michael still by his hip as he pulls out slowly.

“Holy shit.” Michael sighs, finally going limp and boneless- more relaxed than he has been in months and moaning softly when he feels Geoff’s cum seeping out of him.

“You did so good for me.” There’s no mistaking the pride in Geoff’s voice when he leans in to kiss his cheek gently and Michael smiles. “How are you feeling?”

“Real good.” He murmurs, still trying to catch his breath.

“You want me to untie you?”

“Not yet.” He shakes his head.

“Alright. Talk to me sweetheart. Tell me everything you’re feeling.” Geoff settles next to him, running his fingers through his hair gently.

“Sticky.” Michael jokes weakly. Geoff chuckles but gives his hair a little tug. “I feel… Safe.” He finally whispers, his voice catching on the word and tears springing to his eyes before he has time to process.

“Shh. You’re okay.”

“Good tears.” He manages a little smile and sniffles when Geoff leans down for a soft kiss. “Really good tears.”

“That makes me very happy to hear.” Geoff smiles, still petting through his hair. “You did amazing darling. That’s a hard set up for a lot of people to be in as long as you have.” Michael blushes at the praise. “You just let me know when you’re ready to get out, alright?”

“Okay Daddy.” Michael lets Geoff move him around a little so he can lay against his chest, just breathing and letting some of the fog lift from his mind.

Michael’s not sure how long he stays like that- there aren’t any clocks in Geoff’s room- but eventually a ding from his phone snaps him out of his pleasant little daze and he blinks, shifting a little in Geoff’s arms.

“You alright?”

“Yeah. Yeah I’m good. Think I’m ready for you to untie my arms. Everything else can stay for now, I think.”

“Alright.” Geoff picks himself up with a groan and stretches. “Tell me if anything hurts, okay? You’re gonna get pins and needles at first.” Michael nods his understanding as Geoff kneels down next to him. “I’m gonna keep you laying down for now. Once you get some feeling back we’ll sit you up.” He works slowly, loosening each knot with practiced ease and gently moving his arms down to his sides one at a time.

“That’s so much better.” Michael sighs, wiggling his fingers and stretching slowly.

“Good. Nothing hurts?”

“No. A little sore, but the good kind.”

“Perfect.” Geoff kisses between his shoulder blades. “Ready to sit up?”

“I think so.” Michael groans a little when Geoff helps him sit and sighs when he’s upright again, just leaning against his chest. “Thank you Daddy.”

“You’re welcome baby.” Geoff tips his face up for a kiss that he leans into with a content sigh. “You look good like this. Relaxed, I mean. You were so tense earlier.” Knuckles drag slowly down his cheek and Michael leans into the touch like a cat.

“Can I see the pictures you took?” He asks, looking up at Geoff.

“Of course.” He leans over to retrieve his phone and unlocks it for him. “You’ve got a text.” He hums, handing it over.

“Probably just Gavin checking in on me. He’s a hen when it comes to stuff like this.” He mutters, ignoring the text for now to open his photos.

“I had a question about the two of you actually.” A little bit of apprehension creeps into Geoff’s voice and Michael looks up with a frown.

“What is it?”

“What uh… What’s your relationship with him like? I only ask because he said something back at the shop… He called you his boy. I’m not stepping on any toes here, am I?”

“No it’s nothing like that.” Michael laughs a little, shaking his head. “It’s just something we call each other.  _ My boy _ . It’s a term of endearment for us.”

“Good to know.” Geoff chuckles and kisses his temple. “Have you two ever-”

“Plenty of times.” He smirks. “Recently too. Him and Ryan have been keeping an eye on me since… Well I don’t want to say his name. But I’m sure you can guess.”

“How recent was that…  _ incident _ ?”

“Eight, maybe nine months ago. I’m not exactly… Over it, per say. But I can be alone again. So that’s something. And most of my hook-ups aren’t like this, so it rarely comes up.”

“I’m sorry.” Geoff frowns, keeping a gentle hand on his back. “Just let me know if you ever need anything okay? I’d be more than happy to help you out if I can.”

“Really?” Michael sits up a little straighter. “I- That would be nice.” He smiles and kisses Geoff’s cheek gently. “That would be really nice. I’m sick of not being able to be vulnerable.” Geoff turns to catch his lips in a kiss.

“You can be anything you need to be with me. Promise.” He whispers. Michael shoves down the hopeful little feeling that starts to bubble up in his stomach- not daring to hope that this thing with Geoff could evolve into anything permanent, as nice as that would be. He pulls himself away from those hopeful little thoughts and turns his attention back to his phone, feeling his cheeks go red when he flicks through the photos.

“Wow-” He breathes. “I look…  _ Good _ .” He laughs.

“Told you.” Geoff nudges his ribs playfully with his elbow. He swipes through a few more photos before landing on the one of himself blindfolded with Geoff’s thumb on his tongue and his breath catches in his throat. “I think that one’s my favorite.” Geoff whispers, kissing his ear. He blushes as he pulls up his text thread with Gavin to send it to him.

From Gavvy: How’s it going boy?   
To Gavvy: You tell me   
To Gavvy: [attachment]   
From Gavvy: Michael!!   
From Gavvy: Look at you!! You look so pretty! What did I tell you!? Did you have a good time? When will you be home?   
To Gavvy: Had a great time.

Michael pauses before answering when he’ll be coming home, chewing his lip and looking at the time. Somehow, it’s already ten-thirty and he’s not sure he’s in any condition to make the hour drive home.

“Um…” He starts nervously. “Would it be alright if I stayed for a couple more hours?”

“Of course. You could stay the night if you wanted to. I mentioned I had a spare room, right?”

“You did. I- I wouldn’t want to impose-”

“It’s no trouble at all. I’ll even make you breakfast.” Geoff teases gently, making him blush again.

To Gavvy: I’ll be home in the morning. Gonna crash here tonight. Can’t drive.   
From Gavvy: Alright love. Be safe, yeah? Check in with me.   
To Gavvy: I will. Love you boi

From Gavvy: Love you too xo

“I think you also mentioned dinner in a slowcooker?” He jokes, hunger sneaking up on him.

“Yeah.” Geoff laughs. “Let’s get you out of this and washed up first.”

Geoff’s just as methodical about untying the knots as he had been tying them- each loop coming off paired with soft praise and gentle kisses until Michael’s free and, to his surprise, back in that floaty haze that he’s missed so much.

“Need a hand in the shower?”

“No, I’ll be fine.” He smiles, accepting another kiss. “Thank you.”

“Not a problem baby. I’ll make a plate for you, if you’re okay to be alone.” There’s that concern again- concern that warms Michael’s heart and makes it race.

“I should be alright.” He assures him.

“Alright. I’ll be just down the hall. Shout if you need me, okay?”

“I will.”

Michael makes quick work of a shower, he’s alright to be alone for a little while, but he doesn’t want to push it. He knows that soon he’ll want at least one point of contact with Geoff while he finishes coming down from the little high that comes with a good scene. When he makes his way into the kitchen he smiles- Geoff looks like he’s fresh out of a shower too, now in a loose pair of sweatpants and a tshirt with a wet spot between his shoulder blades, just humming to himself at the stove.

“Hey.” Michael smiles, wrapping his arms around Geoff’s middle after checking that he doesn’t have anything sharp in his hands and resting his forehead against his shoulder.

“Hey yourself.” Geoff chuckles, turning to kiss him. “Feel better?”

“Yeah.You mind if I just…” He leans heavily against Geoff’s shoulder and smiles a little when he hugs him tight. “Thanks.”

“Of course.” Geoff runs a hand up and down his back slowly for a couple minutes. “Hungry?”

“I could eat.” He laughs, finally pulling away and going to sit at the table that Geoff gestures to- pleased when he sits next to him and presses their knees together. It’s a nice bit of grounding pressure that keeps him present as they eat, talking about their sex lives as casually as they would talk about the weather. They spend what feels like hours just setting more boundaries- Geoff telling Michael more about his rope work, Michael telling Geoff about how he got into cam work. The two of them just laughing through their meal.

“It’s getting late.” Geoff sighs after a while, rubbing a hand over his eyes. “I’ll set up the spare room for you.” He smiles a little, but Michael can see something in his eyes that tells him that’s the  _ last _ thing he wants to do.

“W-Wait-” Michael grabs his wrist. “Would you mind if I stayed with you?” He asks carefully. “If not- it’s fine.”

“Sure.” Geoff’s shoulders relax, and Michael smiles as he stands to follow him back to the master bedroom. It’s almost too easy to climb into bed with him and Michael has the gut wrenching realization that he’s completely and utterly  _ fucked _ as he falls asleep.

“Michael!” Gavin’s  _ entirely _ too excited to see Michael when he lets himself into the apartment the next morning.

“ _ Jesus _ .” He groans. “Shut  _ up _ .”

“Don’t be like that love.” Gavin huffs. “Come on then. Tell me all about it.”

“I’m not telling you shit.” Michael grins back.

“You stayed the night! It must have been lovely.”

“Yeah.” He smiles. “Yeah it was.”

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out so much longer than I was expecting, but I won't complain.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Comments, kudos and bookmarks are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> Much Love,  
> Alex


End file.
